Death Do Us Part
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Warning: Is sad.
1. Chapter 1

The warm sunlight filtered in through the curtains, shining down on your sleeping form, waking you from your pleasant slumber. It was the start of another beautiful spring morning. You awoke in the arms of your lover, it was just like every other morning, but you never grew tired of it, t'was something most precious to you.

Though you wished you could have remained in his loving arms forever, time would never allow it. Knowing you had to get up to prepare for the day, you carefully freed yourself from his warm embrace. You stretched out your arms as you sat up while admiring your beloved's sleeping face illuminated by the gentle sunlight. He looked gorgeous. You could have watched him for hours but you needed to ready breakfast and so you jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Before long, a half-asleep Eisuke emerged from the bedroom. "Good morning." Your cheery voice echoed throughout the room. "Mm, morning." He mumbled, stepping over to you, and placing a soft kiss on your lips. It was the same routine as every morning. You always looked forward to your morning kiss. "Breakfast is almost done. You can go sit at the table." You ushered him to sit down and he did just so. You brought out two plates, placing one in front of him. He was looking more awake now than he did mere moments ago.

He took in a deep breath of the wafting aroma, "It smells good."

"I'm glad you think so." You smiled, now was the perfect time you thought to ask what was on your mind, "Hey, Eisuke. Want to go shopping together? I would like some new clothes and I thought since it was the weekend you could join me?"

Upon hearing your words, Eisuke immediately stopped eating his breakfast and looked you right in the eye, "I had somewhere else I had intended to take you today. Can shopping be put off until tomorrow?" He asked. "Oh… Can we go shopping first and then go where you wanted to go?" You gave him the puppy dog eyes with a little pout for added effect. "…Fine. Just stop looking at me like that." Eisuke turned his attention back to his meal while you smiled brightly with your small victory.

….

"Well, we are here. Now what?" Eisuke asked, looking a little impatient as you decided what shop to go to first. "This way. The shop over here sells some really cute clothes." You grabbed hold of his hand and strode off to a nearby clothes store.

"What do you think?" You spun around in a silky flowery dress. "Hmm, It doesn't really suit you." Eisuke said and pulled out a different pair of clothes from the wrack, "Try these on." He held out a jacket vest with a miniskirt. "You really want me to try these on…? Okay…" You went into the changing room to try them on. "I look way too cute in this…" You felt embarrassed and were unsure if you wanted to publicly reveal yourself.

"Are you coming out?" Eisuke called out and you felt yourself start to panic. "I-In a minute." You replied. You knew you couldn't hide forever but you didn't want to step outside dressed as you were. Seeming to get impatient, the curtain was suddenly flung opened and there was Eisuke looking hard at you. "…It looks good." He mumbled, eyeing you from head to toe before turning around, "Take it off."

"What? I thought you liked it?"

"I do. But I can't have other men seeing you like that. Take it off." He ordered and left you alone in the changing room once more. You sighed in relief, "Phew, glad he changed his mind." You quickly changed back into your normal clothes and decided on some clothes a little less risqué.

"Girls sure know how to take their time shopping. Are you nearly done yet?" Eisuke asked, holding up the shopping bags in his hands, he was getting more impatient by the second.

"Almost."

"Ugh… please hurry up, I'm dying here."

"Oh stop being so dramatic." You teased him and playfully hit him on the shoulder, "I'll be done soon. Just wait a little longer."

You were on your way to the next store when the whole building had started to violently shake, "What is going on?" You shouted and clung to Eisuke. "It looks like an earthquake." Dropping the shopping bags, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. "An earthquake?!" You cried out, fear taking over you. Screams filled the vicinity, people started to run for their lives, everything was thrown into utter chaos.

The building had started falling apart around you, parts of it was no longer in place, it truly looked like a disaster had hit. "We need to get out of here. It's not safe. The building can collapse at any minute." You nodded your head in acknowledgment when suddenly a deafening blast erupted throughout the building causing you to shriek out in fear and burry your face in his chest. When it passed, you opened your eyes to see your surroundings filled with thick black smoke.

"'Cough' Wh-What's going on now? 'Cough.'"

"It looks like there has been an explosion which caused a fire."

You gasped, would you really be able to make it out alive with the place falling apart around you and with a fire threatening to engulf everything. Seeing the worry in your eyes, Eisuke lovingly placed a hand under your chin, "Everything will be okay. I'll get us out alive." He gave you a soft kiss on the lips doing his best to reassure you.

"Stay close and cover your face." He held your hand tight and attempted to lead you out of the crumbling, burning building. Suddenly a loud snap resounded through the air and before you knew it you had been knocked to the ground with a thud.

"_!" Eisuke cried out. He was horrified by what just happened. "Ugh, that hurt." You felt like you had just been run over by a truck. A sharp burning pain spread throughout your body, it felt heavy, you were unable to move under the rubble that covered you. Eisuke, in a panic, rushed to free you. "Don't worry about me. It'll take too long. You don't have much time. Just go!" You cried out, you didn't have much hope of getting out but Eisuke was determined to free you. "I won't leave you. Don't ever say that again. There is no way I could leave you. Either we both get out or neither of us do!" Eisuke said through his sweat and tears as he struggled to get the rubble off you. Finally, though his perseverance, the rubble felt lighter on your body and you manged to wiggle free. Eisuke immediately pulled you too your feet making sure you were okay before continuing to run once more.

You were nearing the exit but upon reaching it all hope vanished from your eyes. "It's blocked…" You sounded hopeless seeing the exit covered with rubble. Eisuke wasn't ready to call it quits he looked around the area for another sign of a exit, "It's not over yet!" Eisuke shouted and bolted off in the other direction. "I promise, we'll get out." He tried to reassure you once more. You wanted to believe him, you really did, yet you couldn't shake the uneasiness in your heart.

As you both ran you heard what sounded like a child crying, "Oh no. Is there a child lost somewhere?" You vigorously moved your head, trying to find the child through the thick smoke, "There!" Not too far off you spotted a lone child in complete distress. She seemed to have gotten seperated from her family. Unable to just leave the little girl, you both hurried to her side. "It's okay. Come with us." Eisuke spoke kindly to the little girl and she nodded her head allowing him to pick her up.

The building continued to crumble and you had yet to find your way out. The smoke grew thicker as the hope you held grew fainter. What chances did you have to escape? Would it all really end like this?

"Hey," Eisuke stopped and faced you, "Don't cry." He set the child down infront of him before enveloping you in a warm embrace, it was as though he knew it was useless and had given up. He wanted to spend his final moments holding you, granting you whatever comfort he could manage. If you were both to die he at least wanted to die holding you.

"Eisuke…" You muttered his name, face burried in his shoulder as tears streamed down your face , "I wanted to spend forever with you." He squeezed you tighter in response before leaning back to look into the eyes of the one he loved, "That's all I've ever wanted. To live a happy life with you by my side and our smiling children." Hearing his heartfelt words only caused you more grief, "Oh, Eisuke…"

All you could feel was Eisuke's love, the fire around you was nonexistent as you rested in his loving arms. Just as it seemed everything was over and you both awaited your untimely demise, Eisuke saw a glimmer of hope. "Huh, there…!" Eisuke spun you around. There in the distance was a door that had just come into view through the thick smoke. You don't know how you missed it before but you weren't one to pass up the opportunity before your eyes.

"Run. Go!" Eisuke urged you to go as he picked up the little girl. You looked hesitant when Eisuke shouted at you, "I'll be right behind you. Just go!" You nodded your head and dashed for the door. You were met by the fierce sunlight as you made your way out. A wide smile formed on your lips, you were happy to have escaped. That smile soon vanished when you turned around, Eisuke was nowhere to be seen. You went into a full panic. Emergency workers made their way over to you but you didn't even pay them any attention and instead rushed back into the building, ignoring the cries from outside.

"Eisuke!?" You called out his name, you refused to lose him now. After all, he promised you'd both get out, it wouldn't be fair if he was fated to die here. You couldn't even bear the thought. To lose him now would be like losing your meaning to live. "Ah!" You spotted what looked like him just a short distance away. He was trapped under some fallen debris. It must have been what halted his escape. You felt terrible, you didn't even notice he was missing when you were running for the exit.

You knelt down and realized he had sheltered the child with his body. She had but a few scratches, Eisuke on the otherhand was not looking so good. You quickly did your best to free them from the rubble, mustering up all your strength. Finally you had freed them both but Eisuke was unconscious and there was no signs of him waking up. You turned to the little girl, she looked like she could still walk. The exit wasn't far off, you urged her to run out and fast. The little girl looked like she understood, she stood up and bolted for the door.

"What do I do?" You were faced with a difficult decision. How exactly did you get Eisuke out in his current state? You didn't have much time and so you slipped your arms under his muscular body and attempted to lift him. It must have been from your desperation, a rush of adrenaline empowered you allowing you to lift him in your arms. "I'll not lose you." You spoke in a low voice as you ran for the exit. As soon as you got out you lowered Eisuke to the ground with heavy breaths. Then, all your energy left your body, before collapsing, you saw the little girl you and Eisuke worked so hard to save. She was surrounded by her teary eyed parents. They looked overjoyed to see their daughter alive. A smile lit up on your lips before falling unconscious.

"Huh?" You woke up in an unfamiliar place. You looked around the room and quickly learned you were in hospital. "Wait, were is Eisuke?!" You realized he wasn't in the room with you. A sinking feeling tugged at your heart. You just had to see him, to know if he was okay. As you were in a panic a doctor had walked into the room and asked you to be calm. He informed you Eisuke was in critical condition and was currently in surgery. The doctors were doing all they could.

Those words hit you like a stab to your heart, the thought brought immense pain on your body. He just had to pull through, he just had to. Time slowly ticked by, it felt like an eternity had passed as your body continued to tremble. It wasn't possible for you to relax when the man you loved could die at any moment. Even worse you weren't allowed to see him, you wanted to be by his side and give him strength. To help him pull through.

As quietly cried to yourself a doctor finally emerged once more. You were now able to see Eisuke. Your heart nearly leapt through your chest. You hoped this meant he was okay. He was going to live.

Though you had to be careful of your own injuries that didn't stop you from rushing to get to his side. "Eisuke…" Your eyes wavered sadly as you saw him laying on the bed unmoving. His chest moved slowly as he breathed. You walked up to his side, taking hold of one of his hands, "Eisuke, please be okay." You murmured.

"Ugh." He started to stir, his eyes fluttering open. You were overjoyed to see him awake but that joy was soon shattered when he spoke, "Wh-Who are you?" He asked and you felt your heart drop. "Y-You don't remember me…?" You were completely shocked, he really didn't remember you? He looked like he was about to say something more but was stopped as his body started to shake violently.

The doctor urged you to leave. He was having a cardiac arrest. You were overwhelmed with fear. You didn't want to leave. Fear rooted you to the spot, you couldn't walk away even if you wanted to. Seeing as you weren't able to leave on your own, one of the doctors started to drag you out but it didn't stop you from kicking and screaming, calling Eisuke's name as you were forcibly removed from the room. Was he really going to die? Die forgetting who you even were...?

You waited in agony out in the waiting room. You thought your heart might stop under the weight of it all. So much was happening in such a short space of time, it was too much for you to bear. The door to his room finally opened, you sprung up from your seat but as soon as you laid eyes on the doctor, you knew everything you needed to know. It felt like a dagger had pierced your already so fragile heart and it just keep digging deeper still. Your sorrowful eyes dropped to the floor as you brought a hand to your mouth to stifle your sobs. You were good and broken. The doctor could do nothing but look at you sympathetically.

You quietly retreated back to your room to grieve in silence. He was really gone. You were never again to see him looking at you with such loving eyes. To be held in his warm arms as you slept or to wake up to his sweet good morning kisses. They would all be but a memory, they were all you had left of him now. His loss left a hole in your heart, one that no matter how much time passed, it would never be full again. He was your life, your other half and just like that his life had gone out like a dying flame. And to think in his final moments, the last words to come from his mouth was him showing no rememberance of you, that alone was enough to tear you apart.

It wasn't fair. He made sure you got out, doing everything he could to see that you lived, yet what about him? Did he ever think you couldn't live without him? You would have been dead right now if it wasn't for him. He gave his life to save yours and the little girls. You clenched your fist, it shook as you sent it flying into the bed, your sobs filling the tiny room.

"Eisuke… Why… I need you…" Your bloodshot eyes were lifeless, you didn't know what was going to happen from here. You didn't have the will to live yet you couldn't just throw your life away after Eisuke fought so hard to see you kept it…but he was your reason for living. Thinking about it all only caused you further pain.

"Excuse me." A nurse had poked her head into your room while you were grieving. You quickly rubbed your eyes and looked towards the nurse. She looked at you with a warm smile, knowing she couldn't ease your pain in any way she still wanted to do her best to be of some comfort while she was there.

"I'll only be a minute." She stepped inside, walking up to you, she held out a tiny box and a piece of paper. "Here, we found these in 's clothes. We thought you might like them." You took them from her hands and thought she'd leave but it looked like she had one last thing to say, "Um, I wasn't sure when would be the right time to tell you but…during the tests we found out something you might be interested in." Your head perked up at her words, just what might you be interested in you thought?

"You are carrying twins."

"…"

Your eyes grew wide, you could hardly comphrend the words she just spoke. You were carrying twins, what madness was this?!

"No… Really?" You asked and she nodded her head saying there was no mistake. With that the nurse left you alone to ponder on your thoughts.

"I'm carrying his children…?" You couldn't believe it. You were really pregnant. Your hand naturally found its way to your belly. You rubbed it a few times in disbelief. You wanted to be happy, you really did, but the thought he'd never see the children he so longed to have one day, it filled your heart with a dark and murky feeling. so much sorrow, anguish, despair, they were but some of the feelings stirring within you.

You turned your attention to the little box and the note besides it. "No way…" You gasped, you knew exactly what might be inside but the thought of the future you would never have almost made it to painful to open. Hesitantly, you slowly opened the tiny, red velvet box, inside was a gorgeous, diamond studded ring. "It's so pretty." You felt a bittersweet smile creep over your lips. He knew your tastes so well, the ring was perfect.

You opened the note besides it and seeing what was written, you could do nothing to stop the overflow of tears.

'My dear _, I know I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and only you have seen the real me. People tell me I'm difficult and yet you always remain by my side. I've never met a woman quite like you. One to steal my heart from under my nose. I never thought it was possible. _, I don't want to live in a world without you. You are the only woman I've loved and will be the only one I'll ever love. My heart is yours, now and forever even after death I'll never stop loving you. So please grant me my wish and be my bride, say you'll marry me?'

At the end was something scribbled about taking you to the beach and how he felt so out of place saying such mushy stuff but he wanted to do it for you.

A shudder resounded throughout your body. Losing all your energy after reading that note, which now seemed like his final farewell to you, the note dropped from your hand gently floating down until it touched the cold hard floor. "He…he was going to propose to me and yet…I…I…" Sadly, your eyes squeezed shut. You were besides yourself with grief. When he said he wanted to take you somewhere today you now understood just where he meant. And the fool you were wanted to go shopping, if only…if only you didn't go he would still be alive, you'd be at the beach right now and in his arms both adorning a smile. That too would only be a figment of your imagination, it would never happen. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't fair, you continued to live while he would forever be in an eternal sleep.

After returning home, you lost motivation to do anything. It just wasn't the same anymore. The mattress felt empty at night, he wasn't there to hold you in his strong, warm arms until you fell asleep. The silence was consuming throughout the day, it all felt so lonely. Meals were lifeless, gone were the days happy chatter filled the table. The only thing kept you going was the two little ones growing inside of you. You had to stay strong, no matter how much it pained you, Eisuke would want his kids to grow up in a loving home and so you promised when they were born you would do all you could to fill their lives with love.

The guys tried to cheer you up and would occasionally keep you company, though nothing could replace him, he had none.

Many years had now passed. It was the anniversary of Eisuke's death so many years ago. Your kids had grown up and just as you promised, their lives were filled with nothing but love. They would many times ask about their father and what he was like and you would tell them tales of the kind and wonderful man he was. They were both proud to have such a father.

"Eisuke, How I miss you so…" You murmured as you sat infront of his grave. You placed a daisy on the grave, something that held importance to you both, the flower he gave you on your first date. You went on to tell him about the kids and how they've grown something you did every year. Your son reminded you so much of your beloved that sometimes it hurt but yet it also made you happy to see the man you love so much reflected in your son. And your daughter, she was gorgeous, her eyes had that same gentle warmth that you valued so much in Eisuke's, they even shared the same kind smile.

You loved your kids so much, it was all you had left of him. They were his final gift to you, you only wished you could have raised them together. You never married after the loss of Eisuke, your heart was eternally bound to his. You could never love another man. You never thought you could love someone so strongly as you did but Eisuke was your everything. You were supposed to have a future with him. Grow old together. You would do anything to feel his touch one more time, to hear him call your name. Say he loves you… you always long for what you can't have, and the thought alone you were fated to a life without him in it, nearly killed you. You were meant to die together in one anothers arms. Oh how you wished you really did die that day, happily surrounded by the warmth of his arms. Then you could have at least died in the arms of the man you loved. What pained you most of all was the fact he died having forgotten you, that was something most unbearable.

Over the years you had come to learn of a fate worse than death- that was to live life without the man you so dearly loved by your side. To wait in silence for the day death would finally take hold of you and your pain would at last be no more. You hoped that day would come sooner than later.

Ever so paitently waiting…


	2. Extra

With teary eyes you gazed at the now lifeless body of your beloved. You were granted one final moment with him. His skin was so pale, so cold. Your body shuddered at the touch of him. Taking his cool hand within your warm one, you still couldn't believe it was he who was in front of you unmoving. Were you really never going to feel his warm touch on your skin again? The thought alone caused a flow of tears to escape your dreary eyes, each one falling onto his cold, pale skin.

"Eisuke...Don't you know I still need you...? You can't just leave me...you can't..." You vigorously shook your head as you sobbed throwing yourself against his now still chest. There was no heartbeat, there was nothing but silence. It only further proved he was no longer living. Oh how you wished you could have been at his side during his final moments. When he breathed his final breath. To know he died having forgotten you was still so unbelievably unbearable. You laid there holding him, completely broken, only half of what you used to be. "I'm pregnant you know...with our children. Twins they say. ...Am I really meant to raise them alone? ...They need their father. I need you..." your sobs muffled against his still chest. "I'm so so sorry... If only I knew you were going to propose to me... none of this..." Your voice was carried off with the silent air, only your cries could be heard as they got even harder as you held him. Regret washed over you, it was something that would haunt you for the rest of your life. Your mind filled with 'What If'...What if you just listened to him from the start, would he still be alive and breathing, smiling at you this very moment, holding you in his arms, saying he loved you?

You wanted to treasure your final moments with your dearest love, be he dead or alive, you knew soon you would have to say goodbye forever, these last moments were all you had left with him. The times you both shared in life was all but too short. What you would have given to spend at least another day with him, telling him just how much he meant to you. How you loved and needed him. You wished he would simply wake up and this had all just been but a terrible nightmare. He was so tragically torn apart from you, it all really did seem so surreal and yet his lifeless body before you showed no lie. This was real. You wished for so much and yet you knew each one of your wishes would forever go unanswered, impossible to grant.

You promised you would never forget him, not for as long as you lived. He would always be alive within your heart. Your heart would be eternally bound to his. And nothing would ever break that.


End file.
